Here for you
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: Only you will be able to see all the things that make me bleed. Only you can clear the rain ending sadness, take away pain. When everthing is too much to bear, will he be found in time? Warning: Attempted suicide YAOI!


**I don't own I just for got to put up the disclaimer and stuff before... Well, here it is.**

Naruto drew the blade across the soft skin on his wrist letting the blood flow freely down his arm.

Only you will be able to see

all the things that make me bleed

He slowly unscrewed the top of the bottle dropping twenty into his hand, making sure to swallow every last pill with large amounts of vodka.

Only you can clear the rain

ending sadness, take away pain

He was vaguely aware of his front door slamming open and a voice his name as he slumped against the wall.

Only you are allowed to see

all the darker parts of me

"Sasuke..." He whispered as the door to his bedroom was flung open.

"What have you done?" The other boy asked quietly before picking the boy up and running to the hospital.

Only you will will hear me stop

Breathing, beating, beat the clock

The walls of the room were stark white making the blond in the bed seem so much paler. A single tear fell from Sasuke's eye as he took in the bruised from they said the boy had been beaten, badly, knowing that had only made Sasuke angrier at both the fact that someone would dare touch him and the fact that he had not been there to protect the boy from the attack.

The blond shifted making Sasuke's head shoot up to stare at the blond as he blinked a few times adjusting to the sudden bright light.

"Damn," He mumbled his throat was sore and his arms hurt like shit, "I guess I failed." Sasuke's eyes widened and he moved in his chair across the room Naruto eyes darted across the room locking his eyes with Sasuke's.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled crossing the room in record time the blond flinched at how quickly he approached and instantly tensed up when he felt arms close carefully around him.

"Sasuke." He said feeling the breath the other let out ghost over the skin on his neck, hesitantly he put his arms around the raven haired boy who was shaking a little. Sasuke looked down at him seen the tears shining in his eyes then, slowly he pressed his lips against Naruto's, the younger boy timidly responded opening his mouth to the probing tongue of his teammate who gladly pushed past making the younger boy squeak and turn deep red. The only thing that pulled Sasuke off was a person clearing their throat at the door.

Standing at the door was Sakura who looked shocked and Kakashi who, Sasuke sworn, was smirking under that mask. Sakura turned and left, Kakashi, with a gleam in his eye turned and left.

"I'll just come back later then." He said waving a little as he left leaving Sasuke glaring at the spot he had just left. Naruto fell back falling asleep leaving Sasuke sitting in the chair next to him laying his head down he too fell asleep.

Whispers of love

hang in the air

Hours later Sasuke awoke to a hand running through his hair threading through the soft locks Sasuke gave a small sigh of contentment before picking up his head and staring into Naruto's eye's.

"I love you!" Naruto blurted out startling both himself and Sasuke he instantly slapped both his hands over his mouth Sasuke smiled at him gently removing his hands he kissed him gently.

"I love you too," Naruto flung his arms around the boy wincing a little at the pain that shot down his arms as a result of the sudden rough movement. Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist burying his nose in the golden locks, "I'll always save you." Naruto looked at him before allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

"Even if it's only from myself?" Naruto questioned making Sasuke look at him.

"Even if." He kissed the blond again before making him lay back down the blond giggled as Sasuke sat beside him laying his head back down on the hospital bed. Naruto buried his fingers in Sasuke's hair again and laid back allowing himself to fall asleep along side Sasuke.

When you awake

I'll still be right here.


End file.
